


His Heart Got In The Way

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: What if Erik dies in the car crash instead of Johanna?





	His Heart Got In The Way

Marissa Wiegler leans over and reaches to touch Johanna’s puffy, bruised face, but the young mother angrily jerks away in a pair of handcuffs and glares over to a concrete wall. She survived the car crash that killed Erik Heller, but was captured and put inside a holding cell, locked up for observation. Her Hanna was gone. Her precious baby was taken away.

“I did not want it to be this way, Johanna.” Marissa speaks deeply, straightening backwards to give the other woman some space. “Look where we are now. There’s no use fighting it.”

“I want my Hanna,” Johanna mutters. Her dried up bloody, split lips are trembling. “Bring me my baby...”

“Hanna is in great care. We won’t let anything happen to her.” Marissa watches Johanna’s face burst into tears. She takes the box of tissues from the security guard by the exit door and offers it. Johanna ignores the kind gesture and breathes out weak and haggardly. 

“Y-You killed Erik,” Johanna says now, sniffling. 

“Erik killed himself. His heart got the best of him and got in the way of doing his job. If he followed my orders accordingly, he’d still be alive right now.” Marissa now waves for the guard to let her out. As he’s sliding a key card and finger pressing the code, Johanna glares at the back of Wiegler and comes up with 1000 ways of killing her inside her mind.


End file.
